


I'm In Love With You. That's The Truth.

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apologies, Communication, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “I’m in love with you.”Lena freezes. Turns around slowly to face her opened balcony doors.“What?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 381





	I'm In Love With You. That's The Truth.

“I’m in love with you.”

Lena freezes. Turns around slowly to face her opened balcony doors. _“What?”_ She asked; shocked.

Kara nods. She looks terrified… She looks broken. “I have been… for a while now. It’s just… You were always so mad at one half of me or the other that I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell you a lot of things. And I'm sorry you found out about Supergirl the way that you did, but you need to know I didn't keep it from you out of distrust. It was out of fear... Fear that you'd hate me and I'd lose the woman I'm in love with.”

Lena backed away; her heart torn. She couldn’t handle this sick joke life was playing on her. She must be delusional.

Kara wasn’t there. Kara thought that Lena hated her for keeping her identity a secret. Kara would never want her the way that she wanted Kara.

“Stop it.” She said; _desperately_ fighting to stop herself for falling for her delusion.

Kara took a step forward, reached out her hand. Her face was pleading with Lena, and Lena could barely fight the urge to reach out her hand and take Kara’s. “I can’t fight this, Lena. I can’t bare letting you think that I don’t love or trust you. Because I do. I love you and trust you with my life.”

Lena shook her head frantically as tears caressed her cheeks. “No, you don’t. You can’t!”

Kara frowned. “What do you mean I _can’t_? The only thing I _can’t_ do is keep going on like this.” She said earnestly as she took another step towards Lena. “Lena Luthor… I’m in love with you. And I know I hurt you, I do. And I hate myself for that, but I can’t let you stew on this while thinking that this is somehow happening because of foul play. It wasn’t. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just scared… Scared about a lot of things.”

“Kara just stop it!” Lena cried desperately.

“Stop what? Stop loving you?” Kara asked, seemingly crushed and dejected. “I can’t, and I won’t.”

Lena sobbed and shook her head. “NO! STOP GETTING MY HOPES UP AGAIN!”

Kara furrowed her brows and closed the distance between them. “What do you mean by that?” She asked urgently.

“You can’t honestly think that I’m going to believe that you could ever want me, can you? After all… You chose that worthless playboy over me; and I get it… I’m a Luthor, truly I do. But Dammit Kara, I had hoped after-,” She cut herself off and shook her head defeatedly. It didn’t even matter.

Kara’s eyes were so pained Lena wanted to kill herself for making her hurt… Even if Lena herself was hurt by Kara just days ago in the worst possible way. “You thought? After What? Tell me, Lena. I can’t fix things if I don’t even know what’s broken!”

Lena swallowed. “I thought after I bought CatCo for you, and we started getting even closer than we were, that there was a chance… But then he came back, and you were so devastated that he was married… I realized you’d never love me, and I accepted it, I did… No matter how much it hurt, I understood. Nothing I bought you could make up for my last name.”

Kara shook her head, her eyes wide and despairing. “Mon-El made sense to me because he was another alien. I wanted it to work because I was desperate for love. I thought I could never find it with a human, because unlike Clark, I was raised on Krypton, so I am much more alien than he is. But Mon-El was terrible, Lena. We fought all the time. He undermined me at every turn, and he wasn’t you. I buried my feelings for you, into him. Lena, I’ve always loved you, you’re incredible and gorgeous, and your last name will never change that… Hell, I can change your last name for you. Gladly.”

Lena swallowed, hope once again blooming in her stomach. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, Lena. I’m serious. And I’m so sorry I ever made you doubt that.” Kara said as she took her hand and cupped Lena’s cheek. “You are my heart, Lena.” She said.

“I’m in love with you.” Lena cried. “I have been since the moment I saw you. I bought CatCo hoping you’d get the hint… And I tried so hard to get over you, but I couldn’t. I can’t. I never will get over you, Kara. You’re my everything.”

Kara smiled at her with so much love in her eyes that Lena’s breath was stolen. “I could never get over you either, Lena. You’re my universe.”

And before Lena could say another word, Kara crashed their lips together in the most perfect kiss of Lena’s life.

She could get used to this.

And she would… For the rest of their lives.


End file.
